1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device where a driving voltage is reduced due to pixel and common electrodes in a liquid crystal layer.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As information technology progresses, flat panel display (FPD) devices having light weight, thin profile and low power consumption have been developed. Specifically, a cathode ray tube (CRT) has been replaced by the FPD devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma panel display (PDP) device, an electroluminescent display (ELD) device and a field emission display (FED) device.
Among various FPD devices, LCD devices have been widely used for a notebook computer, a monitor and a television due to their superiority in displaying moving images and high contrast ratio. LCD devices include a liquid crystal layer and the liquid crystal layer may include one of nematic liquid crystal molecules, smectic liquid crystal molecules and cholesteric liquid crystal molecules.
Since LCD devices have a low response speed, a display quality of LCD devices is deteriorated due to a residual image. Accordingly, LCD devices having a high response speed have been the subject of recent research and development. Specifically, a uniform standing helix (USH) mode LCD device and a blue phase mode LCD device have been suggested. However, a USH mode LCD device and a blue phase mode LCD device have disadvantages of a high driving voltage.